mirrorunanythingfandomcom-20200213-history
List of TV Shames
TV Shames * M.A.D. * Robot Chicken * Spongebob in China * SpongeBong HempPants * Spongebob Sickpants * SpongeKnob SquareNuts Parody TV Shames * Duck Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension * Dragon Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension * Shark Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension * Dolphin Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension * Fairy Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension * Veggie Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension * Mermaid Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension * YouTube Poop: The Movie * Milo Murphy Law: Warped * SMG4 * Retarded 64 * Sonic the Derphog * Wacky Wario Bros. * (Un) Teletubbies * (Un) Teletubbies (2015) * (Un) Teletubbies (SMG4 series) * Pingas and Ferb * Pingas the Hedgehog * Sanic X * Sanic Boom * Sanic Underground * Sanic the Hedgehog * Spongebob In China * Pingasmon * Yee Man * Pingasman * Spartaman * Dimension Warriors: The Series * Universe Heroes: The Series * Dimension Warriors v.s. Universe Heroes * Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes 2: New Age of Heroes * Tom and Jerry Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension * SpongeBong HempPants * Spongebob Sickpants * SpongeKnob SquareNuts * Stuphineas and Derp * Pipsqueak and Fern * No More Eggs * The SWS * President S0NIC * The Sunday Boringcade * The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! * The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back! * SMK TV * Malleo and Weegee * The Toolerific Nim-nom Bros. Toolerific Show * SLK TV * Mushroom * The Adventures of SMK TV * George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures * The Naked Toad Show * Toad Meets World * The Toad Show * SMK Radio * Empty House * The Super Evil Guy Super Show! * Cheese Lovers Adventures * Everybody Loves Bowser * The Government Funded Television Show * America's Stupidest Home Videos * The Super Lalleo Bros. La-la-la Show! * Mario and Princess Peach plus Eight * Princess Peach Plus Eight. * Peep And The Big Dang World Of Random * Mario Big Brother * Dragon's Interviews * Mushroom Kingdom Idol * Walleo and Waweegee * Webkinz Bros. * The Stupid Mario Bros: Return * Waluigi's Quest * The All New Wah-Wah Wario Hour! * Cooking with Mario * Wario's Brand New Show * Luigi's Commercials * Mario's Epic Adventures * The Random Mario Bros. Random Show! * Boring Aduventures of Mister Kooperton * Dewfis and Duckworth (TV show) * Fatman: The Show * Gut Check * Kid`s Evil Parodies * Kid`s Evil Parodies (2016) * Rip-OFF * Super Mario Super Show * Super Smash Bros. Fail tv show * Super Zelda Super Show * Teringtubbies * The Adventures of Porky Minch and a Charizard * The Adventures of Porky Minch and His Charziard * The Adventures of The Stupid One * The Billy Mays Channel * The Bob Show * The Hotel Mario Show * The Shupa Malleo Shupa Show * The Silver Show * Truth or Dale * Water Super Stupid Bonzai Pre-Teen Mario Hunger Force Unit Patrol Squad 1 Something You Know Whatever TV Show Show Forever * Weegee needs to FART! * Wonky Donkey: The show Parody Movie Shames * The Texas Spaghetti Massacre * Mario vs Clyde * Pipsqueak and Fern The Movie: Across the Opposite Dimension * Stuphineas and Derp The Movie: Across the 8th Dimension * The Lego Batman does not eat Nachos Movie * The SWS pilot (1 hour 10 minute TV movie) * Helicopter! * The Dogfather * Malleo and Weegee: The Movie * Eat Chicken: THE MOVIE!!! * Evil Guy's Retiral to College * A Bad Dream on Elm Street * A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 * Stupid Mario Galaxy: THE MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! * N00BILICIOUS nim-nom: THE MOVIE! * The Super Evil Guy Super Movie! * March of the Minis * Goombas Play * Iron Chef * Mario Napoleon Dynamite * Bowser the Foodstealer * Mario & Luigi Travel through Time * Stupid Mario and Yoshi's Stupid Movie! * WaS * EvilGuy 008 * Mario: Game Over * Mario Big Brother: The Movie! * Mario's 1,000,000,000,000th Movie * The Extremely Weird and Not So Funny Mario Movie * President S0NIC: A Five Minute Movie * The Cook of Life Channels on MirrorUnTV * Phillips Channel-i * YouTube Poop Channel * MLG Channel * UnChannel * UnMario Channel * M.A.D. Channel * Robot Chicken Channel * Nickelodeon and Nick At Night * Nick Jr. and Nick Mom * Nicktoons * Teen Nick * UnNickelodeon and UnNick At Night * UnNicktoons * Teen UnNick * UnNick Jr. and UnNick Mom * Disney Channel * Disney XD * Disney Junior * UnDisney Channel * UnDisney Junior * UnDisney XD * Didney Chanel * Didney EXD * Didney Jewnyur * Cartoon Network and Adult Swim * UnCartoon Network * Boomerang * Crap Network * Evil Cartoon Network * Teletubbies Broadcasting Company * Squadala Channel * Super Mario Kart Channel Category:TV Shames Category:Channels Category:Television